Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to shielding elements, and more particularly to a multi-piece shield for circuitry on a circuit board.
Related Art
Shielding elements are used in electrical circuits to protect specific components of the circuit from electromagnetic radiation (e.g., spurious emission or irradiation). In particular, screening or shielding elements are used to comply with EMC (electromagnetic compatibility) standards.
One piece shields are typically used for thin devices where replaceable lids are not practical due to height restrictions and/or to minimize costs (e.g., compared to two piece shields). Two piece shields are generally more popular for circuit reworkability and testing, but are typically higher cost.